Chamber of her Secrets
by SlytherinFlirt
Summary: Ginny's secretly hung out in the Chamber of Secrets for a long time. Now Malfoy's uncovered her secret.. DG! RR!


Title: Chamber of her Secrets  
  
Author: Super Witch of Slytherin  
  
Summary: Ginny's secretly hung out in the Chamber of Secrets for a long time. Now Malfoy's uncovered her secret.. D/G!! R/R!  
  
Notes: This is in Draco's POV. Draco = 7th year. Ginny = 6th year.  
  
Disclaimer: O-B-E-Y Gravity. It's the law. Oops! I mean, I don't own this!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
I swear on the Malfoy blood line, when people tell you that something's none of your business, instantly you're more interested then before. Usually, I'm one to mind my own business (things concerning the Gryffindor Dream Team are my business, you know. Father always said 'No thy enemy.' Well, actually, he didn't. I made that up. Sounds good, though, doesn't it?) Take this incident concerning one female redheaded Gryffindor..  
  
Now here I was, walking down the corridor, doing my Prefect duties. I stepped into a puddle of murky water and groaned as I saw I was in front of that ugly ghost's, Moaning Myrtle's, bathroom. Damn her! A percectly good pair of sueve boots ruined!  
  
I decided to stop in for a bit of a chat, if you know what I mean. When I opened the bathroom door, I saw a bit of curly red hair on the other side of the large sink podium. Grinning wickedly to myself, I thought 'Weasley.' because no one else in this school has such vibrant hair.   
  
Walking around a puddle and past a few sinks I came face to face with the little weasel. She wasn't looking at me, instead gazing intently at a sink. What was she doing? I don't know.. she's a Weasley. That lot is crazy.  
  
"My, my, my, what would a good Gryffindor like you be doing out past midnight, in the girls bathroom no less?" I asked, smirking.  
  
She didn't even look at me, but muttered out of the corner of her mouth to sod off.  
  
I bent down to her level. "What are you doing?"  
  
This time the Weasley girl looked at me with those doe brown eyes. "Mind you own business, Malferret." Aha! Those four magic words. Now I was engrossed.   
  
"Good one Weasel. How long did it take you to make that one up?" I referred to her oh-so-pleasent nickname for me.  
  
"Only about 5 seconds. And by the way, you shouldn't call every Weasley 'Weasley' or 'Weasel' We never know who you're talking to." she replied, staring at the sink again. What was so interesting!?!  
  
"Right then, Weasley. Now what are you doing? I am a Prefect and it is my business to know what out of bed students are doing." I answered her, beginning to look at the sink now, too.  
  
Weasley didn't answer.  
  
"I'll have to give you detention." I said, trying to get her to break and spill her juicy secret.  
  
"OoO! Detention. See make shake in my boots." she retorted.  
  
"1 month." I added. "With Snape." I saw a battle rage in her eyes. "Now, Weasley, what is so bad that you can't show me?"  
  
Weasley stared at me and quirked an eyebrow. "You're not a Parselmouth are you, Malfoy?" A Parselmouth?  
  
"No, little weasel, I can't speak to snakes. And neither can you, for that matter." I replied.  
  
She smirked. "Oh really?" Weasley bent in close to the sink and began hissing. Was Weasley a Parselmouth?  
  
"Where did you learn that?" I muttered, jumping back. Weasley stood up and backed up against a wall.  
  
"It's something I picked up." she answered me.  
  
All of the sudden, a loud grinding noise erupted from the floor. I slid backwards, to Weasley's side. The sinks seperated and a large hole appeared in the middle of them.  
  
Weasley grinned. "You wanted to know what I was doing." she said, walking over to the pitch black hole. "Well come on!" With that, she jumped down the hole.  
  
I decided to follow her and leaped right in after her. Where were we going? I was sliding on some sort of pipe..  
  
At last I reached the bottom. Weasley was standing there, still grinning, perfectly clean while I was, in short, a mess. Greenish goo was splattered over my robes.   
  
"Welcome." Weasley whispered as I muttered a spell to clean my clothing. "To the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
"THE Chamber of Secrets?" I gasped. Woah. I had always wanted to find this place. This is wicked cool!   
  
She laughed at my reaction. "Rather now, my Chamber of Secrets."  
  
Taking a deep breath, I said "I thought it'd be bigger."  
  
Weasley rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "Follow me, Malfoy. This isn't the main room."   
  
She lit her wand and led me into a dark passageway, algae and crap on the walls, the whole place smelling horrid.   
  
"I heard there was a monester down here." I said, sporting my knowledge. Weasley stopped and turned around, facing me. She had a weird look on her face.  
  
"Don't worry." She said queerly. "It won't come until it's called."  
  
I backed up. Had Weasley brought me down to kill me? She was the one who set the basilisk on all those Muggle-borns and I was her worst enemy.  
  
She must of seen my face because she laughed and smiled. "Haha. Harry killed it in my first year. Haha. You should have seen your face though. Wish I had Colin's camera." She began walking again as I muttered under my breath,  
  
"Thank Merlin for Saint Potter."  
  
Finally, we reached a red drape. She pulled it aside and gestured me to enter. When I didn't (who knows what was in there, just waiting for a nice, tasty, Malfoy snack?) she rolled her eyes and went in before me.  
  
Cautiously I entered the chamber. It was medium sized, with a large Slytherin head to the far end and a pool of water surrounding it. A couch sat on a rug in on corner, with some sort of box in front of it, plus a small table near it. A shelf was on one wall, little 10 inch by 10 inch, think boxes lined up. Close, a wooden desk and chair stood by, piles of parchment and ratty quills covering the top. On the walls, every few feet, a torch was set ablaze. Surprisingly, it wasn't chilly in here. A large fire was roaring in an open fireplace on the furthest left wall, two soft, armchairs in front of it.  
  
"Did a bit of decorating, you know. Wasn't about to spend my days in an, drafty chamber." Weasley commented.  
  
"Fascinating." I drawled, trying to conceal my excitement. I felt the urge to go swimming so I asked if the water was safe to go in.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy, the water's safe. And I've charmed it to be warm, even in these winter nights like tonight." She pursed her lips. "Why, do you want to go in?"  
  
"I suppose I do." I nodded. "As long as you're sure no kelpies or such will try to drown me."  
  
She grinned. "You have my word." Raising her wand, she muttered a spell and her long, black robes became a dark green bikini bathing suit. I did the same with my robes and Weasley dived into the water.  
  
"It's about 5 feet here, 8 nearer to Slytherin's head." Weasley remarked from the middle of the pool.   
  
I waded in. She was right. The water was warm and refreshing.  
  
"Merlin, you're such a slow-poke." Weasley giggled and splashed me.  
  
"Watch the hair!" I growled, touching my blonde locks protectively.  
  
Weasley began giggling even more. This is another life mystery. What is it with girls and giggling? They do it everywhere! In the corridor, in class, in the Great Hall!   
  
I was too busy thinking about giggling girls to see Weasley raise her arms and splash me again. My whole head got drenched.  
  
I clenched my teeth and narrowed my grey eyes. "Now you've done it." I muttered as I lunged after. She squeled and began swimming away but she wasn't that quick. I grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to me.  
  
Somehow, as if by magic, Weasley, giggling of course, squirmed out of my grasp. I jumped on top of her and...  
  
Suddenly our lips met. I couldn't believe it. I was kissing a Gryffindor, and a Weasley no less! This phrase kept marqueing across my head but I ignored it. I couldn't stop snogging Weasley and neither could she. Instead of breaking off and slapping me silly, Weasley moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck.  
  
At last, Weasley did break off. Good thing though, since I was in need of oxygen. Her face became as red as my hair.  
  
"How dare you! Who do you think I am? I can't believe you just did that!" glared Weasley.   
  
I smirked. "I just did that? I do remember you kissing me back, little weasel." She glared at me and her fists clenched hard.  
  
"You are the most disgusting, evil, overgroomed ---" she began.  
  
"Handsome, dashing, great kisser you've ever met? I know, Weasley, I know." I interrupted as I began getting out of the water. I dried myself off with a spell and transfigured my bathing suit back into my clothing.  
  
"That wasn't what I was going to say!" Weasley argued.   
  
I grinned at her and began walking to the exit. "Sure you weren't, Red." I said.  
  
She huffed angerly and finally called back "Red?"  
  
I chuckled. "Personalized Weasley nicknames, just like you asked!"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
a/n: How do you like? This is not a one shot, there will be more chapters coming soon... I have it all planned out so beware the updates! You've read, so why not review? 


End file.
